Exchanges are typically associated with clearing houses that are responsible for settling trading accounts, clearing trades, collecting, and maintaining performance bond funds, regulating delivery and reporting trading data. Clearing is the procedure through which the clearing house becomes buyer to each seller of a contract, and seller to each buyer, and assumes responsibility for protecting buyers and sellers from financial loss by assuring performance on each contract. This may be accomplished through the clearing process, whereby transactions are matched.
Clearing houses establish clearing level performance bonds (margins) for traded financial products and establishes minimum performance bond requirements for customers. A performance bond, also referred to as a margin, is the funds that may be required to deposited by a customer with his or her broker, by a broker with a clearing member or by a clearing member with the clearing house, for the purpose of insuring the broker or clearing house against loss on open contracts. The performance bond is not a part payment on a purchase and helps to ensure the financial integrity of brokers, clearing members and exchanges or other trading entities as a whole. A performance bond to clearing house refers to the minimum dollar deposit which is required by the clearing house from clearing members in accordance with their positions. Maintenance, or maintenance margin, refers to a sum, usually smaller than the initial performance bond, which must remain on deposit in the customer's account for any position at all times. In order to minimize risk to an exchange or other trading entity while minimizing the burden on members, it is desirable to approximate the requisite performance bond or margin requirement as closely as possible to the actual risk of the account at any given time.
Risks and margin requirements can be difficult to determine for illiquid and concentrated positions. In many cases, non-deliverable interest rate swaps may not be cleared. For example, some existing clearing house computing systems may not be configured to perform clearing activities for products based on currencies that cannot move freely. In cases where interest rate swap products are non-deliverable, the clearing house computing system may be required to interface with remote computing systems located in the local jurisdiction of the non-deliverable currency to provide clearing of such non-deliverable interest rate swaps resulting in performance inefficiencies and/or added complexity into the clearing process. Accordingly, a need has been recognized for systems and methods to improve the operational efficiency of clearing house computing systems to more easily reduce risks associated with non-deliverable interest rate swaps.